Sailor Moon Unlimited
by ZeroFighter
Summary: a young girl's scream filled the sky as she saw the most heart breaking scene ever. Her mother lying in a pool of her own blood with a long knife sticking out of her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon Is Not Mine but Ai and Artemis is!

12 years ago, a young girl's scream filled the sky as she saw the most heart breaking scene ever. Her mother lying in a pool of her own blood with a long knife sticking out of her. The young girl looked at her mother's body through her tears and despair. She ran to her mother's body calling out to her but her soul was long gone.

Little did the girl know there was a dark figure looking right at her from his spot in the shadows. The man wore a black body suit, black boots, and a plain black mask that covered his head. He gripped his sai and came at the child but she dodged him and ran off. The girl ran down the stairs and into the living room. But she tripped on the rug in the middle of the room and the man slowly came closer to her.

"You won't get away with my mommy's murder monster!" yelled the girl. The man kneeled and lend so close to her she felt his breath against her skin.

"She needed to die my dear Ai, she was in the way of our destinies" he replied

"Destinies? What do you mean? How do you know my name?" replied Ai. The man removed his plain black face mask to reveal a handsome face. His hair white as snow that came to his shoulders, eyes as red as the rose, skin almost as white as his hair. Ai looked in shock looking at this man. She imagined a monster to look hideous not beautiful like the man in front of her.

"You looked shocked my sweet Ai." Said the man.

"You don't look like a monster but you are one" replied Ai. He chuckled at her reply then held up her head and looked at her eyes.

"So beautiful, so young. A 1,000 years hasn't changed you love." Ai moved her head away and moved away from him and he followed her. But police sirens filled the air and the man cursed under his breath. The man ran out of the room and jumped out of the kitchen window never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later, A young woman was sitting on the beach looking at the sea through her blinded eyes. She lost her sight years ago after an angry ex poured acid in her eyes. She was lucky to be alive. But she didn't want to be alive. Her mother was murdered, father killed in the line of duty, and no other known relatives. The only thing that kept her alive was hope that her missing twin would return.

Her twin disappeared after school on the same day her mom died. This 17 year old woman has been through so much and felt pain no one else has. She is more wise than the wiseman and stronger than anyone she knows. She built that strength to kill the monster that took the life of her mother. His image never left her mind and what he said to her. After a moment of thoughts the scent of blood filled the air, It was the smell of her mother's blood. Ai jumped up and ran to the source of the blood scent.

The trail ended at an old gothic castle just outside of the Azabu district deep inside the forest. The scent of blood and evil filled the air and Ai had the feeling he was in the castle. Ai took out a blue and green heart locket and yelled earth power and transformed into Sailor Earth then charged to the castle not known what to find. But in her heart she knew she was ready if the man was really in the castle. Little did she know a pair of red eyes were watching her from the darkness.

The figure looked at Ai with lust in his eyes, this beast felt attracted to this woman. Her every movement aroused his senses. He knew he had to have this woman no matter what. His fangs began to grow as he thought about biting her and taking her blood and making her his forever. His breathing began to grow heavy and soon he began to grow mad with lust and passion.

"Ai….my sweet Ai" said the turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked. The man walked out of the shadows. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and had snow white hair, red eyes, white skin, and a well-built body.

"Don't you remember me love? All the time we spent on the moon and how you denied me of your love. Even though you may have denied me your body called to me my dear princess. I'm your life, your love, your breath; I am Artemis the prince of darkness.

"Artemis? Why do you call me princess?" asked Ai.

"Don't you remember? You are one of the 7 princesses of the Earth kingdom. You are also the future queen of the Earth. Replied Artemis. Ai looked towards him in shock.

"What?" said Ai


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer for chapter 2 and 3, Sailor Moon is not mine but Ai and Artemis is!

"That's right. Your mother was the queen until I removed her. Now I can continue my plans to take Earth and become king with you by my side." Replied Artemis. Ai walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Go to hell." Replied Ai with anger. As Artemis was about to grab her she jumped out of the way and pulled out her sword and charged at him. That's when a long bloody battle started between the royals. Half way through the fight things didn't look good for Sailor Earth. The sound of blades clashing began to make her head ache and Artemis took notice. He cornered her then took his blade and cut her wrist. Ai Screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Sorry dear but you will have to suffer some before you become my queen."

Artemis dropped his sword and kneeled next to the woman he lusted for so long. He looked into her blind eyes and saw what her ex-lover did to his beloved. With his dark powers he healed her sight and she could see her mother's murderer. She saw that he hasn't even aged since they first met.

"You haven't aged, how can this be…..?" she asked.

"The power of the dark crystal prevents aging and increases your power, join me and you'll have this power and my eternal love." He replied

"You know nothing of love. If you loved me you wouldn't have killed my mother." Said Ai.

Artemis took out a mirror and showed Ai that both of her parents were in the underworld.

"What the hell….?" Said Ai

"Your parent's souls were trapped in the underworld by Hades by my request." Replied Artemis.

"Why!" Asked Ai.

"Because I wanted to make a deal with you. Marry me and I'll end their suffering and bring them back to life." Replied Artemis. Ai looked at him with shocked then looked at the tortured souls of her parents. She fell to her kneels and looked down with a feeling of pain and loss of hope.

"You evil basturd…." Said Ai

"You're a smart woman Ai, you know what to do dear. You know that I'm the only one that can save them." Said Artemis. He placed his hand on his chin then lifted her head.

"Say your pledge and all your pain will end and you will be the most powerful woman alive and you will be with the most powerful man." Said Artemis. Ai gulped and cleared her throat.

"I princess Ai of the earth kingdom will take your hand in marriage and will love you forever." Artemis grinned then whispered something in the mirror then her parents disappeared from the mirror image.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I own Artemis and Ai.

Warning: LEMON! 18 yrs and up only!

"Where are they?" Asked Ai.

"Their souls are being returned to their bodies my precious bride" Replied Artemis. He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. His heart filled with excitement he finally had his bride and not even the prince could change that. After all the prince is dead but she didn't know and he wouldn't tell her yet. For now he wanted to be with her alone in his kingdom of darkness.

As for Ai her heart felt split. She was happy her parents were safe but she didn't want to be with this prince of darkness. Even though she was attracted to him and had this strange feeling about him. It scared her a little that she was attracted to this evil man but woman instinct took over her. His scent aroused her and made her want more. She sniffed his shirt and was lost in his scent.

Artemis noticed this and smirked. When she saw that he was watching her she pulled away and her face turned red.

"Don't be embarrassed dear I love that you're attracted to my scent." Ai's face turned even redder and she turned her head and looked down. Artemis laughed at his blushing bride and held her head up. Even his laugh made her attracted to him and it scared her.

"I don't think you will need your senshi uniform on dear unless you're into that then I don't mind at all" Teased Artemis. Ai blushed big time then detransformed.

"Sick hentai" Said Ai.

"Oh and you don't think I don't know about your feelings about me dear? I can read minds." Said Artemis.

"There's laws against evading ones privacy." Said Ai.

"Human laws don't affect me love, even you should know that." Replied Artemis. Artemis pulled Ai back into his embrace then made out with her. This aroused them both more and Ai's will to fight went away and she went along with this. Artemis slipped his tongue into Ai's mouth and wrestled with her tongue. Ai unbuttoned his black silk shirt and felt his 6 pack abs. Artemis pulled away and removed his shirt then helped Ai strip.

"Ai…I've waited for so long for you and this moment. No man alive can please you like me. Ai blushed and looked at Artemis.

"That may be true but your still Nega trash" Said Ai.

"And you're a stubborn child.' Replied Artemis.

"I'm no child" Said Ai

"No, your far from a child my dear. You're a beautiful young woman and your all mine" Said Artemis. This aroused Ai even more and made her want him even more.

"As the earth princess this is my biggest sin but I don't care anymore." Said Ai

"Say it love, say you love me and that your mine forever. "plead Artemis.

"I love you Artemis and I'm your queen forever." Said Ai. Artemis picked her up princess style then carried her into his bedroom. He laid her on the bed the unzipped his pants and took off his boxers. Ai blushed when she saw his manhood and took of her bra then let him touch them. He squeezed them and that made her moan.

"Oh Artemis I love your touch, please do more." Plead Ai. Artemis sucked on her big tits and bit them. After a while he put her hand on her dick.

"You see that, it's all yours dear it's always been yours. I've waited til now to do this and you're the only woman to see it and touch it." Said Artemis.

"I'm honored Artemis." Said Ai.

"You should, no man would have waited like I did. I want you to be the mother of my children. My love may seem like lust to others but Ai, I truly love you like no other. No pain shall come to you, and any person that hurts you will face my wrath. I only killed your mother out of anger that she wouldn't let us be together and planned to bring her back and erase your memory but evil took over. Said Artemis.

Ai looked at him in surprise. Never did she expect a Negaversian to say that.

"So your not truly evil?" Asked Ai

"Not truly but there are times I want to but your mother's murder was my biggest guilt. If I could change that I would my dear." Said Artemis.

"You're a complicated man Artemis." Said Ai

"I know, I hope you learn to deal with that and love me." Said Artemis.

"I will." Replied Ai.

"That's good my dear. That why I love you, because you're so willing to forgive and accept." Said Artemis. Artemis then slipped his dick into her pussy and began to fuck his queen. Screams and moans filled the empty castle as he fucked her. After a while they reached their climax and Artemis spilled his seed into her pussy. They both breathed in exhaustion.

"Did you enjoy this my dear?" Asked Artemis.

"Of course love" Said Ai. He leaned down and kissed his queen in passion.

"Soon you will be the bride of the most powerful man alive and the mother to his heir." Said Artemis.

"He is also the sexiest man alive and I'll give birth to a baby girl" Said Ai.

"No boy." Said Artemis. The couple then argued over the baby's gender and ended when Artemis kissed Ai to silence her.

"Scientifically it's my choice dear, I'm the one with the x,y and you got x's" Said Artemis.

"Damn you and science. I should have the choice I carry the baby" Said Ai. Artemis laughed at her comment.

"Very true but science says it's my choice so ha" Teased Artemis.

"Meanie" Said Ai. Artemis then tickles Ai to tease her. Ai begs him to stop but he does it made. Eventually he stops and looks at his bride as she catches her breath.

"Can I have some clothes?" Asked Ai.

"Nope you have to be nude forever and be my sex slave". Teased Artemis. Ai sticked her tongue out at him as he go some clothes out of his closet.

"I'm gonna need them back after we get your clothes I have for you at home." Said Artemis.

"Is this your hideout?" Asked Ai.

"This place was used to lure you to me my dear. It took a while but I got you my dear." Replied Artemis. He then grabbed some clothes for himself and got dressed as well. Ai was wearing a baggy white shirt and black pants. Artemis wore a black suit with the jacket unbuttoned and black shoes.

"We will be staying at my earth mansion til we can get to the dark kingdom on the moon." Said Artemis.

"Then we can get started on looking for my sisters" Said Ai

"Already got their locations just need to get their memories back and I don't know how to do that." Informed Artemis.

"Then we have to figure that out don't we?" Said Ai. Artemis pulled out a laptop and showed her where her sisters were. They were all over on the map of the world.

"We will keep an eye on them til we figure out how to get their memories back" Said Ai.

"Ok oh and your parents are at your house." Said Artemis.

"We will have to stop there and update with them." Said Ai. Artemis groaned in despair as Ai pulled him to her house a few miles away.

Note: Plz Review and thank u 2 all the ppl that favorite my story More 2 come soon, I have a thousand ideas 4 the next chapter lol.


End file.
